


Fighters

by J_33



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, F/M, I hate Joss Whedon, romanogers - Freeform, why did you ruin Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had lost his past, and Natasha had hers ripped from her, but here they were fighting to make a better future, because that’s what fighters do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> So AOU last night and I really didn't like the whole Natasha running away from the fight, among other things because the fight is all she's known, and it just seems so out of character for her not to want to save the day. Thankfully the ending wasn't too terrible, so I wrote this little thing about it.
> 
> Sorry its short but I have more things in the works involving AOU, or what it should have been like.

The Avengers had defeated Ultron, but Natasha still felt like she had lost. Bruce had gone off the grid, and she couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault, like she forced him into something that he wasn’t ready for, something that he didn’t want. 

She was honest when she told him that all her friends were fighters, and that he was different – the fight wasn’t his life, it didn’t consume him, it just cursed him. The monster inside of the man was something that he could not control, so he decided to run from it, and Natasha didn’t blame him for that. She had her demons too, they were just a little harder to hide from.

Bruce thought that he was the only monster on the team, but he was wrong. Natasha was a monster too, she had just been created into one, not turned accidently into a giant green beast. 

He wanted to run away from the fight, and maybe in another life, she would have went with him. They could have ran away to some beach in Fiji, drank cocktails in the sun, but that wasn’t who she was. Where Bruce saw green, she saw red, and Natasha wasn’t ready to finish things, she still had a ledger to clear, there were still people that needed to be saved, and there was still time for her to be more than the assassin they made her into. 

She was taught to never run from a challenge, to always drive straight forwards into a fight, and to not look back. Bruce was gone, but she was still standing, and she would still rise above the ashes, and smoke – a fire that burned those who couldn’t handle the heat. The Hulk was a fighter, Bruce was not, so Natasha would let him disappear, she would let him run away, because she didn’t need him, and he didn’t need this life poisoning him every time he got angry.

Natasha still had her wit, and her will to fight, so stand and fight she would do, by Steve’s side, by a man so much different from her, but one so more alike than her a Bruce ever were. 

Fury had told her that he had hopes off what would happen when she asked Bruce to help them take down Loki. Natasha assumed that his hopes were for her to get close to the team, and become an Avenger, and see herself as more than a spy, a weapon, and yes, he wanted that, but with his one eye, he could see more than those with two. His hopes were for Natasha and Steve to create a new team of gifted people that could save the world, when it took more than the average abilities. Fury had hoped for her to stand beside a man much older than this time, and realize that the ruthless Black Widow, and legendary Captain America aren’t that different after all.

They both did what they could for others despite the cost. They were both soldiers, their heartbeats sounded of bombs, and the life they once wanted was not the life they were destined to have, and that was okay. They were soldiers, so they would march on, together. They both would stand and fight, and together they would lead the new Avengers team, something bigger than themselves.

Steve had lost his past, and Natasha had hers ripped from her, but here they were fighting to make a better future, because that’s what fighters do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave requests for any romanogers fics below so that I can rid my brain of the faults of AOU.


End file.
